Predacons
The Predacons are a evil race of Transformers and the descendant of the Decepticons who have fought against the band of Maximals in the Beast Wars. Predacons tend to take reptilian, amphibians, or arthropod beast modes, although this is not a hard-and-fast rule. Predacon Members *Megatron - (Leader) *Scorponok - (Sub-Commander) *Tarantulas - (Intelligence/Special Operations) *Terrorsaur - (Aerial Combat Specialist) *Waspinator - (Decoy) *Blackarachnia - (Combat Specialist) (formerly) *Inferno - (Sub-Commander in Waiting) *Quickstrike - (Combat Specialist) *Rampage - (Warlord) *Dinobot II - (Enforcer) *Tripredacus - (Combiner; separates into the Predacon Elders) **Cicadacon - (Predacon Elder) **Ram Horn - (Predacon Elder) **Sea Clamp - (Predacon Elder) *Ravage - (Tripredacus Council Agent) Artwork Predacons *Galvatron (BW) - (Reformated Leader) *Starscream (Beast Wars) - (Air Commander) *Thundercracker (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Skywarp (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Thrust (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Dirge (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Ramjet (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Nacelle (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Red Wing (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Hotlink (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Bitstream (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Sunstorm (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Ion Storm - (Air Warrior) *Acid Storm - (Air Warrior) *Nova Storm - (Air Warrior) *Shockwave - (Scientist) *Soundwave - (Lieutenant) *Blackout - (Warrior) *Shrapnel (BW) - (Decoy) *Kickback (BW) - (Decoy) *Bombshell (BW) - (Decoy) *Deathsaurus - (Star Saber's archenemy and one of Megatron's teacher) *Astrotrain (BW) - (Triple Changer) *Blitzwing (BW) - (Triple Changer) *Octane - (Triple Changer) *Scourge RID - (Tracker) *Cyclonus - (Warrior) *Scourge (BW) - (Tracker) *Demolishor (BW) - (Combat Specialist) *Knock Out (Beast Wars) - (Doctor) *Bludgeon (BW) - (Samurai warrior) *Runabout - (Soldier beetle Brother) *Runamuck - (Soldier beetle Brother) *Chop-Shop - (Decoy) *Venom - (Decoy) *Ransack - (Decoy) *Grindor - (Air Warrior) *Barrage - (Decoy) *Barricade - (Security Officer) *Devastator (BW) - (Combiner) **Scavenger (Devastator) - (Upgraded Scavenger) **Mixmaster (BW) - (Builder) **Scrapper (BW) - (Boredom-obsessed Predacon) **Hook (BW) - (Builder) **Bonehooker (BW) - (Archenemy of Bonecrusher) **Long Haul (BW) - (Criminal) *Menasor (BW) - (Combiner) **The Motor Master - (Reckless biker) **Drag Strip (BW) - (Predacons call him the "Yellow Zebra") **Dead End (Menasor) - (Upgraded Dead End) **Breakdown (BW) - (Break's main pollutive enemy) **Wildrider (BW) - (Energon-drinker) *Bruticus (BW) - (European Winged Dragon Combiner) **Onslaught (BW) - (Combaticon Leader) **Swindle (BW) - (Forger) **Brawl (BW) - (Brawn's archenemy) **Vortex (BW) - (Strong Predacon) **Blast Off (BW) - (Rider of Evil) *Predaking - (Savage combiner) **Razorblade - (Pyroar-colored mane Predacon) **Rage - (Fiery-breathing Predacon) **Divebomb - (Grenade launchers) **Tantrum - (Predacon bull Warrior) **Headstrong - (Strong Rhino) *Abominus (Transmetal 2 combiners) **Hun-Gurrr - (Two-headed Transmetal 2 dragon) **Sinnertwin - (Energon sucker) **Cutthroat - (Transmetal Pterodactyl Fighter) **Rippersnapper - (Transmetal 2 Underwater Tracker) **Blot - (Transmetal Armadillo roller) *Piranacon (Pirate Tracker) **Snaptrap - (Pirate Captain) **Tentakil - (Malamar-color schemed Underwater Tracker) **Nautilator - (Predacon Navigator) **Overbite - (Season Demolition Expert) **Seawing - (Seacon Sailor) **Skalor - (Seacon Weapon specialist) *Monstructor (BW) - (Combiner made up of six Predacons) **Icepick (BW) - (Penguin-transformer leader) **Birdbrain (BW) - (Eagle-transformer second-in-command) **Bristleback (BW) - (Tortoise-transformer third-in-command) **Scowl (BW) - (Velociraptor-transformer fourth-in-command and friend of the other Scowl) **Slog (BW) - (European Dragon-transformer fifth-in-command) **Wildfly (BW) - (Fly-transformer sixth in command) *Steeljaw (RID) - (Predacon wolf) *Underbite - (Transmetal 2 Demolishment Expert) *Hammerstrike - (Predacon Sea Pirate) *Bisk - (Predacon sea miner) *Chop Shop - (Airachnid Spider hunter) *Terrashock - (Predacon crusher) *Filch - (Pterodactyl warrior) *Springload - (Toxic spitter) *Ped - (Underground miner) *Thunderhoof - (Muscular Predacon) *Quillfire - (Prickly Predacon Warrior) *Fracture - (Predacon Bounty Hunter) *Malodor - (Transmetal 2 warrior) *Clampdown - (Decoy) *Nightstrike - (Air Warrior) *Vertebreak - (Predacon Stealthy Scientists) *Octopunch - (Predacon Diver) *Groundpuncher - (Predacon Wrestler) *Scowl - (Predacon Wrecker) *Razorpaw - (Predacon Warrior) *Zizza - (Queen Bee Warrior) *Pseudo - (Invisible warrior) *Skullcruncher (BW) - (Robbed the Planet Sobek of all of its money and robbed every bank) *Weirdwolf (BW) - (Stole from the Planet Hodiak all of its precious treasures) *Mindwipe (BW) - (Stole from the Planet Ares and controls the planet's inhabitants' minds) *Mohawk (BW) - (Vandal from the Planet Loki) *Misfire (BW) - (Has Saturday the 14th's Book of Evil, which, if opened, unleashes every evil herein) *Triggerhappy (BW) - (Dragonfly-transformer) *Slugslinger (BW) - (Slug-transformer) *Skyquake (BW) - (Air warrior) *Storm Cloud (BW) - (Plagiarizer and thief; transforms into a bluebird) *Airachnid - (Predacon sorceress and Blackarachnia's sinister sister) *Dreadwing (BW) - (Air Warrior) *Thunderblast (BW) - (Wicked dolphin-transformer) *Crumplezone (BW) - (A co-creation of the Predacons) *Cy-Kill (BW) - (Leader of the Renegades) *Needlenose (BW) - (Pillaged the Planet Camazotz and stole from it the Silver Disc) *Laserbeak (BW) - (A ninja working for Soundwave) *Soundblaster (BW) - (Soundwave's brother) *Ratbat (BW) - (A bat-transformer minion of Soundblaster) *Slugfest (BW) - (A minion of Soundblaster) *Overkill (BW) - (A minion of Soundblaster) *Nitro Zeus (BW) - (Cycloptic sons of Shockwave, they are an eagle-transformer and has two heads) *Dirt Boss (BW) - (Hates Imaginationland's heroes) *Thunderwing (BW) - (Fuzor general of Deathsaurus's Mayhem Attack Squad) *Black Shadow (BW) - (Fuzor general of Deathsaurus's Mayhem Attack Squad) *Overlord (BW) - (Megatron's friend, a Fuzor) *Slice (BW) - (Boredom-obsessed impala-transformer) *Smoulder (BW) - (A feared red-furred cat-transformer who causes fires) *Dreadbot (BW) - (Murderer and robber visor-wearing beaver-transformer) *Berserker (BW) - (Bomber and terrorist visor-wearing platypus-transformer) *Sixshot (BW) - (Wolf-transformer supporter of Megatron) *Decepticharge (BW) - (Called the "Evil Eagle-Wolf Fuzor" by Megatron, whom he calls "boss") *Flamewar (BW) - (Female kidnapper and abuser who transforms into a whale-shark) *Crowbar (BW) - (A crow-transformer who is a terrorist) *Hardtop (BW) - (A raccoon-transformer who is a pedophile) *Storm Surge (BW) - (A sea lion-transformer who is based on his movie counterpart) *Shortround (BW) - (A leopard seal-transformer who is Storm Surge's friend) *Dreadwind (BW) - (Dreadwing's first son who is a falcon-transformer) *Blackwing (BW) - (Dreadwing's second son who is an eagle-transformer) *Skyjack (BW) - (Black Shadow's son, a black eagle-transformer) *Hefter (BW) - (A gorilla-transformer thief) *Duststorm (BW) - (A female arachnid-transformer who is a plagiarizer) *Conduit (BW) - (A raccoon-transformer who is a counterfeiter) *Shellshock (BW) - (A turtle-transformer who is a robber) *Derail (BW) - (An elephant-transformer who is obese and eats fast food from the McPredachop's restaurants) *Deadheat (BW) - (A camel-transformer who is a supervillain) *Astraea (BW) - (A female porcupine-transformer who is Megatron's student) *Mismatch (BW) - (A rhinoceros-transformer who is Onslaught's friend) *Hotwire (BW) - (A flea-transformer who is a virus-creator) *Drive-By (BW) - (A rat-transformer who is a hacker) *Rampart (BW) - (A cheetah-transformer who wields an axe) *Flatline (BW) - (A tarantula-transformer who is a master of animal cruelty) *Diabla (BW) - (A female dragon-transformer who fights for Megatron) *Firebreaker (BW) - (A pufferfish-transformer who is a poacher) *Pandemic (BW) - (An ant-transformer who infects all races) *Contafion (BW) - (A wasp-transformer who creates contagious viruses) *Rollcage (BW) - (A female spider-transformer who bullies female Maximals) *Breakneck (BW) - (A hippopotamus-transformer who steals from people) *Tomb (BW) - (A sea lion-transformer who has risen from the damned) *Poach-R - (A kangaroo-transformer who is a poacher, his fur is red in color) *Sweeps (BW) - (Scourge's clone brothers) *Venomous Five **Cobra Fang - (Samurai) **Toxic Toad - (Weapon Specialists) **Stinger - (Combat specialists) **Tung Lo - (Climber) **Fast Rush - (Fiesty Forger) *Predatroopers - (Predacon Lizard Footsoldiers) Predacon city-bot *Trypticon (BW) *Metrotitan (BW) Toy Line Predacons * Buzz Saw - (Aerial Surveillance) * Drill Bit - (Infantry) * Iguanus - (Demolitions Expert) * Insecticon - (Surveillance) * Jetstorm - (Scout) * Lazorbeak - (Aerial Assault) * Manterror - (Quick Attack Specialist) * Powerpinch - (Infantry) * Razorclaw - (Undercover Attacks) * Retrax - (Demolitions) * Snapper - (Frontline Combat) * Spittor - (Amphibious Warrior) * Transquito - (Air Reconnaissance) * Fractyl - (Aerial Reconnaissance) * Vice Grip (Warrior) Transmetals * Scavenger - (Psychological Warfare) Fuzors * Buzzclaw - (Saboteur) * Injector - (Aerial Combat) * Sky Shadow - (Camouflage Expert) * Terragator - (Amphibious Assault) Transmetals 2 * Scarem - (Ground Commando) * Scourge - (Special Operations Combatant) Beast Wars II Predacons Leaders * Galvatron - (Emperor of Destruction) * Megastorm - (Duke of Destruction/Commander) Combatrons * Starscream (Beast Wars II) - (Air Commander/First Officer) * BB - (Bombardier/Ground Assault) * Thrust - (Aerial Officer/Shock Trooper) * Dirge - (Aerial Combat/Air Commander) Autorollers * Autostinger - (Autoroller Leader) * Autocrasher - (Land Guard) * Autojetter - (Aerial Guard) * Autolauncher - (Shock Troop Guard) Seacons * God Neptune - (Combiner; Separates into Seacon Pirates) * Halfshell - (Leader) * Scylla - (Strategist) * Coelagon - (Mentor) * Sea Phantom - (Covert Attack) * Terrormander - (Bomber) Beast Wars Neo Predacons * Magmatron - (Leader) * Guiledart - (Sub-Commander) * Saberback - (Camouflage Warrior) * Sling - (Shock Trooper) * Dead End - (Tactician) * Archadis - (Aerial Assault) * Killer Punch - (Espionage) * Hydra - (Bombardier) * Crazybolt - (Infantry) * Bazooka - (Chief Security Officer) * Hardhead - (Ground Forces Commander) Gallery Beast_Wars_TM2_Megatron.jpg|Megatron Beast_Wars_Neo_Magmatron.jpg|Magmatron Beast_Wars_TM_Terrorsaur.jpg|Terrorsaur Beast_Wars_Lazorbeak.jpg|Lazorbeak Beast_Wars_Fractyl.jpg|Fractyl Beast_Wars_TM_Waspinator.jpg|Waspinator Beast_Wars_Buzz_Saw.jpg|Buzz Saw Beast_Wars_Scorponok.jpg|Scorponok Beast_Wars_Sandstorm.jpg|Sandstorm Beast_Wars_Double_Punch.jpg|Double Punch Beast_Wars_Drill_Bit.jpg|Drill Bit Beast_Wars_TM2_Iguanus.jpg|Iguanus Beast_Wars_Insecticon.jpg|Insecticon Beast_Wars_Ram_Horn.jpg|Ram Horn Beast_Wars_Sea_Clamp.jpg|Sea Clamp Beast_Wars_Cicadacon.jpg|Cicadacon Beast_Wars_TM_Tarantulas.jpg|Tarantulas Beast_Wars_Jetstorm.jpg|Jetstorm Beast_Wars_Transquito.jpg|Transquito Beast_Wars_Manterror.jpg|Manterror Beast_Wars_Snapper.jpg|Snapper Beast_Wars_Powerpinch.jpg|Powerpinch Beast_Wars_Razorclaw.jpg|Razorclaw Beast_Wars_Retrax.jpg|Retrax Beast_Wars_TM2_Spittor.jpg|Spittor (defected; later join the Maximals) Beast_Wars_Scavenger.jpg|Scavenger Beast_Wars_Buzzclaw.jpg|Buzzclaw Beast_Wars_Injector.jpg|Injector Beast_Wars_Sky_Shadow.jpg|Sky Shadow Beast_Wars_Terragator.jpg|Terragator Beast_Wars_Quickstrike.jpg|Quickstrike Beast_Wars_Rampage.jpg|Rampage Beast_Wars_Shokaract.jpg|Shokaract Beast_Wars_TM2_Dinobot.jpg|Dinobot II Beast_Wars_Scourge.jpg|Scourge Beast_Wars_Scarem.jpg|Scarem Beast_Wars_Neo_Guiledart.jpg|Guiledart Beast_Wars_Neo_Saberback.jpg|Saberback Beast_Wars_Neo_Sling.jpg|Sling Beast_Wars_Neo_Dead_End.jpg|Dead End Beast_Wars_Neo_Archadis.jpg|Archadis Beast_Wars_Neo_Killer_Punch.jpg|Killer Punch Beast_Wars_Neo_Hydra.jpg|Hydra Beast_Wars_Neo_Crazybolt.jpg|Crazybolt Beast_Wars_Neo_Bazooka.jpg|Bazooka Beast_Wars_Neo_Hardhead.jpg|Hardhead Beast_Wars_Alligator_Predatroopers.jpg|Predatroopers Alligator_Predatroopers.JPG|Alligator Predatroopers (commander) Centralbeardeddragon_Predatroopers.JPG|Central Bearded Dragon (paratrooper) Predatroopers Marineiguanas_Predatroopers.JPG|Marine iguanas (scuba) Predatroopers Komododragon_Predatroopers.jpg|Komodo dragons Predatroopers BullAnts_Predatroopers.JPG|Bull Ant Predatroopers Transmetal_Wasp_Predatroopers.JPG|Transmetal Wasp Predatroopers Transmetal_Pteranodon_Predatroopers.jpg|Transmetal Pteranodon Predatrooper King_Crab_Predatroopers.JPG|King Crab Predatroopers Velociraptor_Predatroopers.JPG|Transmetal 2 Velociraptor Predatrooper Tarantula_Predatroopers.JPG|Tarantula Predatrooper Category:Groups Category:Predacons